a small Montey Python & the Holy Grail crossover
by Isabel2
Summary: with the MP&tHG crossovers popping up, I felt like adding my own 2 cents and dug this up from an unfinished fanfiction of mine. Hope it looks alright


Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, and never will, there.

Claimer (the same as a disclaimer, only different): N.P. IS owned by me, please don't use without permission (like anyone would want to)

~ ~ * ~ ~

Isabel: Hi! *waves* This small (and pretty stupid) Montey Python and the Holy Grail crossover is plucked from the middle of the thing called "Isabel tries to write an actual fanfiction", which is nothing more than a LOT of talking to myself and random pieces of story (which explains the title a bit)… I don't really know why I'm telling this, guess I just feel like talking.

Anyways, like the Claimer said, N.P. is an original char. Of mine, I made her up to be the Priestess of Deep Sea Dolphin, but couldn't come up with a name, so she's known as 'Nameless Priestess'

N.P.: You said you wouldn't tell that ;_;

Isabel: ^^() did I? ANYWAYS! My lame attempt to humor, hope you'll enjoy it somehow. I just wish I'd remembered the scene better when writing it *hides away in shame*

~ ~ * ~ ~

MONTEY PYTHON TAKEOVER! WE'RE WAVERING FROM THE STORY?

~ Everyone near the burrow of the Hell Rabbit ~

Lina: Well? Where is this Mazoku you've told us about?

Xellos: It's in there.

Then, a cute whittle white bunnywhabbit hopped out of the cave.

Xellos: There it is!

Lina: Where? Behind the rabbit?

Xellos: It IS the rabbit!

Lina: …

Others: …

Zel: A rabbit?

Xellos: Not just any rabbit! This is the most foul and evil rodent you have ever laid eyes on!

Lina: Right. Zel, get rid of it.

Amelia: Lina-san!

Zel: One bunny stew, coming right up.

So Zel stepped out and confronted the rabbit, which attacked him, ate his clothes because it couldn't pierce Zels stone skin, and then threw the poor chimera back with the others.

Zel: *twitch twitch*

Amelia: *turns red and covers her eyes*

Lina: *does the same*

Zel: Could somebody please give me a cape or something?

And a small cape appeared out of nothing, which Zel tied around his waist.

Zel: Right. So, what's the next idea?

Lina: We can't just attack it, that rabbit's dynamite! 

Amelia: Maybe you can Dragu Slave it?

Lina: I could try.

And so, Lina threw up her arms, and started the Dragu Slave (which will be written down completely, just so the writer can show off).

Lina: Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson blood that flows, buried in the stream of time. In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness. Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I posses. DRAGU SLAVE!

*BOOOOM*

Rabbit: *blink blink*

Others: O.O

Zel: It survived the Dragu Slave?!

Gourry: That's some rabbit.

Lina: DAMNIT! What else can we use besides the Giga Slave?

Zel: The holy hand-grenade!

Lina: Ofcourse! One of the relics Filia always carries! FILIA!

Filia: *standing a couple of meters away* Yes Lina-san?!

Lina: Bring out the Holy hand grenade!

Filia: Right.

So Filia took out a small box and handed it to Martina, then handed a part of the Claire bible to N.P. and took a small bowl with burning spices herself. In chronological order they proceeded down the hill untill they met Lina-tachi. 

Martina opened the box and Lina took out the Holy Hand-grenade.

Lina: *looking at the golden orb* How does it work? Consult the Claire Bible.

Filia: Claire bible, chapter 45, page 28.

N.P.: *opens the Claire bible* And Lana raised the Holy Hand Grenade to the sky and spoke: "Oh Lord, blesses here thy Holy Hand Grenade, that thy opponent may be smashed into a thousand pieces, in thy mercy." And L-sama did smile down and spoke: "I hereby bless thy Holy Hand Grenade." And the people did feats upon lamb and fish, upon pudding, breakfast cereals, fruits, jellyfish, salted sea cucumbers-

Lina: *drool*

Gourry: I'm hungry.

Filia: ^^() eh, N.P.-san?

N.P.: Right. And L-sama turned to Lana and spoke: "First, thou shall take out the holy pin, then, thou shall count to 3. 3 being the number to which thou shall count, no more, no less. 4 will not be reached, neither 2, unless you then proceed on to 3. 5 is out of the question. Once you counted to 3, 3 being the 3rd number to be reached, thou shall thrust thy Holy hand grenade at thy opponent, that he may be smashed into oblivion, in my name. Amen.

All: Amen.

Lina: All right then! *pulls out the pin* Ichi, Ni, San! *throws the grenade*

And the grenade flew towards the rabbit, guided by the singing of many, uh, dragons.

*BOOM*

END MONTEY PYTHON TAKEOVER! WE'RE WAVERING FROM THE STORY?

Well, dragons sortha ARE the angels of the Slayers world, right?


End file.
